


Expecting the unexpected

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: MC unexpectedly falls pregnant when they've only been married just over a month and she doesn't know how to tell him...





	Expecting the unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I am really nervous posting this... I'm new to mystic messenger and only played three routes but my heart belongs to Jumin <3
> 
> I really hope this is okay but please know that I have dyslexia so there may be some errors :(

____'s lip quivered as she fought desperately to stop her tears from spilling. Panic washed through her body like a merciless tidal wave. They hadn't talked about this yet. She hadn't found the right time to approach the subject, nor did she know how to initiate it.  
For as long as she could remember having children had always been one of her life's goals. The image of her surrounded by her children was one that had been drawn countless times growing up. She'd even picked out names she adored. Knowing this, she was shocked by how utterly helpless, fearful and unprepared she felt given this was the one dream she'd always lived for.

There was a bigger issue at hand though, Jumin Han, the man who little over a month ago she'd devoted her life to through their wedding vows. Somehow, without any knowledge of if he wanted children she had to let him know that his first son or daughter was on the way in eight months time.

Eight months... Only eight short months until her world would change yet again. Jumin had enlightened her life, now it was her turn to enrich his.

\---

The days stretched on. Each one causing a new wave of anxiety - an emotion that she hadn't felt very often since joining RFA. Thoughts lingered in her mind as she doubted whether a good wife would keep such a life-changing secret from her husband. 

She was painfully aware that there were only so many times that she could turn down a glass of wine at their evening meal and even less times that she could hastily make her way to the bathroom to empty her stomach again. 

Each time she could tell Jumin was growing suspicious. He'd even offered to send for a doctor to visit the penthouse the following day whilst he was at work to give her some privacy. She was ever greatful but it didn't stop the guilt from building.

The beginning of week three of keeping the secret was when everything changed. She'd tried to search for a private midwifery team, keeping her're tracks hidden but without using Jumin's money to pay for silence, she knew the secret would reach his ears within days, hours if she was unlucky.

That evening she paced around the penthouse. The only sounds reaching her ears were her drumming heartbeat which she was desperately trying to calm down for the baby's sake and in the distance, Elizabeth's meow's. Given their cats tone, even she had detected that ____ wasn't her usual self.

The distinctive beep of the front door's scanner froze her to the floor. Her heartbeat growing even more erratic. Feeling her leg tremble, she lowered herself onto the nearest seat and watched as Jumin made his way into the room. His hair was windswept but he wore his adorable grin - something she had been told that only she'd seen.

"Welcome home," she greeted, forcing her best smile. She tilted her head enough for Jumin to kiss her on the lips before he moved back, cradling her head in his hands.

"You look beautiful, ____" Jumin leant forward placing a light kiss on her forehead then stepped back.

She swallowed away her nerves as Jumin admired her. The reddening of her cheeks was embarrassing enough for her to go to cover them only for Jumin to catch her hands, lowering them gently.

"Don't," he smiled. "I want to see you ____. Your beauty is glowing so bright and I don't want to miss it. So please, let me enjoy it."

When he was in this mood, Jumin's words were usually like poetry to her but this time all she could do was fixate on the word 'glowing'. Everyone had heard of a pregnancy glow, though there was some debate on whether it existed. 

She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. "Jumin..." 

As the pause stretched out she felt Jumin's grip on her hands relax and he knelt on the ground, placing a hand on her cheek. She could tell just from his breathing how concerned he was.

"____... My love, speak to me, please."

She bit her lip to stop it from quivering just as it had on the day that she'd discovered they were going to be parents but even her determination to not cry didn't stop her eyes from welling up.

"Jumin," she whispered as she dared to open her eyes and look into his. His beautiful grey eyes showed nothing but concern and devotion. She went to wipe her tears away but he beat her to it, retrieving a handkerchief from his pocket and gently dabbing her eyes. She couldn't be more thankful as she slid forward into the floor and wrapped her arms around his torso, bring her lips to his ear. "I-I'm pregnant and I'm terrified. I'm... Jumin, I'm... So scared..." She hadn't ment for it to come out like that but weeks of her anxiety finally were vocalised at once.

When Jumin didn't respond she held onto him tighter, in need of some form of reassurance. When his arms finally wrapped around her, holding her against him, and his voice gently lulling words of comfort, the tension in her body released. For the first time in weeks she could breathe. "Jumin, I-" 

The words she wanted to say were cut off by his lips seeking her's. The kiss was gentle, far more so than usual. She even felt Jumin's hand's tenderly brushing the hair from her face.

Pulling away she looked at Jumin, trying to make sense of his reaction but a hand placed upon her belly and a smile on his face was all she needed to know to be certain that this baby was going to be welcomed with open arms.


End file.
